


Winchester Surprise

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Mary faces the past. (The summary is the prompt).





	Winchester Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



> Prompt: Facing the past.

Mary had to face the past. The truth was, she had lived her own life, but now she was here, having to face the fact that her boys had grown up without her.

It was true--she hadn't felt much like a capable mother. About as creative as she ever got when it came to making a home warm was Winchester Surprise. And honestly, she couldn't believe after all this time Dean's warmest memory of her was--that.

It made her hurt somewhere deep in her heart.

Thinking of two tiny boys with nothing more, and her with so little to give.


End file.
